Onto Earth
by TenkaiGamer
Summary: The boys had just got back to Earth and Ceylan has a feeling something's off. Warning; Contains 3dshipping and Nephriteshipping.
1. Chapter 1- The Sky

Ceylan's P.O.V

We teleported back to Earth at last from a hard day at saving the two planets, but something felt off. When I know if something feels off, it is always something bad. Guren, Toxsa, Chooki, and Mr. White were talking while I was pondering, but that was interrupted by Guren was trying to get my attention by waving his hand in my face.

"Ceylan? You there buddy?" Guren asked. I snapped out of my thoughts quickly. I forgot I was still in Mr. White's shop. Completely forgotten. Now I feel like an idiot.

"Oh, yeah. I am here dude. Just thinking."

"Great, Ceylan is thinking. This can't be good."

"Shut up short stack!"

"My growth spurt hasn't come yet!" Toxsa and I bickered back and forth. Toxsa and I have been friends a little bit after since he and Chooki joined the team with Guren and I. Even though Toxsa and I always bickered, we still care for one another. We are all a team. There were some close calls of me quitting the team but Guren and the others always convinced me not to. Since then we haven't had in problems with people leaving the team.

"What were you thinking about?" Guren asked as we both walked on the sidewalk together while heading home.

"Something feels off. Like we missed something but I can't put my finger on it." I explained as I continued to think again. Guren was like the leader in our team. Great leadership skills at all costs and he seemed to always have a plan if it comes to him. He and I have been friends since he first got here to Benham City. I can trust him. He is more of my best friend than the others are.

"You too, huh? I have the same feeling."

"Yeah, it's a weird feeling." I could trust Guren with most of my thoughts. In addition, he can relate to this feeling so easily because he has the same feeling more often. After all, he is our leader. He says he is not but the rest of us say so.

"See you later Ceylan!" He yelled when I walked inside my house. My mom and dad were in the kitchen when I walked in. I opened up the refrigerator door and grabbed myself a snack.

"Your aunt called today, Ceylan." Mom said. I looked over at her. I was curious what she was going to say.

"She said she saw you hanging out with your friends then suddenly you guys ran off. Mind explaining?" She asked. I gulped. What was I supposed to say? I hope she did not see our corebricks glow. I would be doomed if she did.

"Ceylan?" I snapped out of my thoughts after I thought of something.

"Sorry mom! I got a lot of stuff to do so we'll talk to later." I answered and ran to my room and shut my room door. I slid against the door to the floor. That was close. If I tell my parents, I am a Tenkai Knight who knows what they would do. I looked out the window. It was dark out by now. I lay down on my bed. My vison turned bright as something outside was so bright it almost blinded me. When it was not as bright, I looked at what was going on. Something was in the sky. It made an aura around Benham. My watch went off and I looked. Guren was calling.

"Ceylan what was that? Why was it so bright?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Meet me at my house." Then he hung up. I knew something was off. I could not leave this late but this was more important than anything else right now. I grabbed my jacket and goggles then went out the window. I ran to Guren's house as fast as I could. There he was outside looking up at the sky.

"I'm here." I was out of breathe by the time I got to him.

"Good. Now question is, what is that?"

"No clue. Maybe the feeling we had was right." That could have been the case. This meant that something had happened to either the portal or Quarton. Or maybe even both.

"Yeah, I think so too. Nothing should have happened since we just got back here a couple hours ago." He explained. I was for sure I knew how Guren was feeling. Confused and worried. I was feeling the same. I got a message from my mom but I ignored it.

"Let's head inside to my room. Maybe we can get a better view." He suggested. I nodded and followed him inside and up to his room. Red, blue, yellow, green, black, and pink, was showing up in the sky. Then we heard a voice.

"This world is now ours." Guren and I looked at each other then back at the sky. We knew that voice all too well.

"Vilius." We both said. Now next question, how did he get here? A huge robot came down onto the street.

"Let's get out!" I shouted. I grabbed Guren's hand and started to run downstairs out the door. As we continued to run we caught up with Toxsa and Chooki.

"How did Vilius get here?" Toxsa shouted over the crashing and yelling.

"We have no clue. We just saw the sky and then he came here! I shouted back. This was bad. Vilius was on Earth.

"Where are you knights!" Vilius's voice carried out.

"We have to get out of here!" Guren yelled.

"Do you have a plan Guren?" We all asked, loud enough for him to hear. He shook his head and continued to run. Thankfully, after running on Quarton, it helped me run better on Earth. We ran past him as he looked down at us. We need a plan. And we need one now.


	2. Chapter 2- Runaway

Ceylan's P.O.V

He was looking right at us. I mean at us all. We all froze. We could not move. All of us froze in fear of knowing he would probably recognize us. If so, we were done for.

"Guren, we need a plan now!" I yelled.

"I don't have one!" He yelled back.

"Well think of something both of you!" Toxsa yelled at both of us. I looked around as he was coming towards us. Then I see someone driving a car. The car came closer and then stopped.

"Get in." He didn't have to say it twice. We all got in quickly.

"How did you know we were here Mr. Nash?" Chooki asked. We all nodded.

"We'll answer those questions as soon as we get away from Vilius." Our eyes widened except for Guren's.

Vilius's P.O.V

Four humans were all looking at me. I was coming towards them. Then I sensed some Tenkai Energy coming from them, but before I could get to them, they got away.

Guren's P.O.V

My heart was racing. I was scared and I know everyone else was too. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and Ceylan gave me an assuring smile. I gave him back a small smile, giving him a sign that I was okay. I was glad that my dad saved all four of us. And I'm glad Ceylan saved me from getting hit in the house back there.

"You sure you're okay?" He whispered. I nodded slowly.

"How did he even get here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Dad?" I looked at my dad.

"Yes Guren?"

"What just happened back there?"

"I don't know. I've tried contacting Mr. White but I hadn't gotten ahold of him." He answered. Ceylan gave me a questioning look. I forgot I hadn't told the team that my dad knew about us or how he knew about Quarton.

"Mr. Nash, how do you know about all of this?" Ceylan asked. My dad put the car on auto and turned to us since Toxsa and Chooki were asleep.

"Well Ceylan, Mr. White told me since I was the one who made that device in the Benham Tower." He explained. Ceylan just nodded. My dad turned back around. I yawned.

"You should go to sleep Guren."

"How? After all this had happened? What if he finds us?"

"He won't find us Guren. Just go to sleep. You're safe." Ceylan whispered back. I had no choice. Ceylan had a good point. We got away. I have nothing to worry about, but just in case, I'll keep my guard up. Max got on my lap. Ceylan chuckled and petted Max softly. I lay back on Ceylan's shoulder. He seemed cool about it since he didn't push me off. He knew I was tired. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ceylan's P.O.V

Guren fell asleep on my shoulder and Max on his lap. I knew how Guren felt right now. He was scared and worried. I have felt that same feeling all the time. I laid back in the seat and shut my eyes to sleep.

Morning-

I woke up with my hand on Guren's lap. I yawned and took my hand off Guren's lap. He didn't wake up which I guess is good. I could tell he was exhausted. I looked at the time. It was 8:50 in the morning. I woke up before anyone else. The car was parked in front of a building. Mr. Nash must have already gone inside. I heard a groan and I looked over at Guren, who was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Where are we?"

"Don't know." I answered. He lifted his head off my shoulder and it felt like my shoulder was asleep. I looked at my leg. It was bleeding a little but it wasn't too bad. I fixed my goggles since they were crooked. I looked over at Guren again. He wasn't harmed too bad. Just a cut on his cheek. At least it wasn't bleeding. But problem is, how are we going to deal with Vilius? I just hope he doesn't realize who we are.


	3. Chapter 3- No Plan

Toxsa's P.O.V

I slowly woke up and saw Guren and Ceylan already awake but they didn't seem to talk. They may have talked while I was still asleep. I looked over at Chooki, who had a gash right above his eye since he saved my life. Luckily, it was no longer bleeding. I felt bad still though for what had happened. He risked his life to save me from being hit.

"You up?" Ceylan asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Chooki though. He has not woken up yet. He's hurt too." I explained. It was true I was worried for Chooki. He hasn't woken up like the rest of us and he was hurt above his eye, scratches on his arms and wrists, bruises on his shoulder, and other gashes on his legs. He was the most injured one here. Only because he saved me from being hit and crushed by a robot.

Ceylan's P.O.V

I could tell Toxsa was worried for Chooki. There was no way of hiding it. He cares for Chooki just as much as I care for Guren. Almost like, he liked him or something, but I won't go that far right now, not after what happened. We were traumatized from Vilius coming to Earth and all I can do is keep Guren calm. We heard groaning so we all turned. Chooki was waking up. And when he tried moving, he hissed painfully.

"Chooki!" Toxsa yelled.

"Whoa dude, take it slow. You're badly hurt. Just go slow." I warned him. He nodded.

"Where's Mr. Nash?" Chooki asked. We all shrugged then I pointed at the building.

"Maybe in there." Guren looked at where I was pointed and nodded. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear him to clear. The only thing I heard was my name. I got out of the car and helped Guren from not tripping since he was a little wobbly and Toxsa had to help Chooki walk a little.

"Ceylan, you're bleeding too." Guren said, his tone sounded worried. I shrugged and said I would be fine. We went inside the building and we could already tell this was an old shop. Mr. Nash and Mr. White turned around and looked at us.

"Are you boys alright?" Mr. White asked. We all nodded. Toxsa looked at Chooki, still worried. Chooki nodded, signaling he was okay. However, I can tell in Toxsa's eyes that the answer wasn't good enough. I knew how he was feeling by now. We didn't know what to do either. For hours on end we tried to come up with an idea but none of them could work. That night we had to sleep. But I couldn't. Guren was twisting and turning in his sleep. Then he screamed and shot up. He was panting, trying to breath. He looked over at me. His eyes showed fear and that hurt to look.

"Guren, it's okay. You're fine." I reassured him. He nodded slowly as he was starting to calm down.

"Vilius was killing everyone. He tried to kill you…" I slipped out of bed and sat next to Guren. He was trying to hold himself up for the team, but Vilius was here and we have no clue how he plans to do with this world. All I know was that he was taking over this world and wants to destroy us, as the knights. However, as long as he doesn't know who we are on Earth, we'll be fine. He laid back on the bed mattress and started to doze off again. I leaned back against the board of the bed and decided to sleep next to Guren, for safe measures. I think. I looked over to see Chooki and Toxsa, who were still asleep. I chuckled. At first I didn't really like them but as we soon became a team, they were my best friends. I can't let them down. I need to stay strong for the team. For the Earth. For my friends and family. For everyone I care about.

That was Chapter 3 everybody. I need to introduce myself if you do not know me. I am either known as AD or TG. I love anime and I have a lot of shippings. I am originally from Wattpad, user known as AngelDemonoid or AD for short. I am one of the few accounts on Wattpad who writes 3dshipping. I will write more anime fanfiction soon. Feel free to ask questions about me or the characters on any story or if you have any ideas for this story.


	4. Chapter 4- Revealing and a Fear

**Please don't kill meh! I've been busy a lot and so here is the chapter.**

Ceylan's P.O.V

I woke up having a kink in my neck and Guren's head on my lap. I wanted to get up but I thought for a moment. Guren had barely any sleep as he turned and twisted in his sleep until finally waking up screaming, I had to calm him down and he fell asleep on my lap. So I decided to let him rest for a while, even though my legs were now asleep.

"You're up early." Chooki yawned as he whispered. I nodded and pointed at my lap where Guren was.

"He looks tired. And so do you."

"Thought so. Yeah he's exhausted. And I'm worried for him too."

"How so?"

"Because I just am. I don't know why but I am worried he'll get hurt. Anyways, how are you holding up? And how did you get injured that much?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess I'm doing better than I was yesterday. And I saved Toxsa so I got hurt pretty bad. But I'm alright. Can I ask you something?" He asked after he explained. I nodded slowly.

"Do you like Guren?" I thought for a moment, thinking how I should explain this. I like Guren, I really do. He's my best friend. If he's asking me if I like Guren more than a friend, then that would be hard to answer. I think about him a lot in both ways but doesn't everyone? And I do get a little annoyed when he's around Beni but maybe it's because I just don't trust her. If Guren gets hurt or upset or anything like that I worry and I want to be around him a lot more.

"According to what you're saying, you like Guren."

"Huh?"

"You said that all out loud."

"Oh."

"It's not bad that you like Guren in that way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've felt that way towards someone before."

"Who?" I asked. He pointed over at the bed across from Guren and I. Towards Toxsa.

"Ohhh…."

"Uh huh."

"Now I feel like a fool for not noticing."

"I bet you do."

"And that was obvious." He nodded. Since now, I know I am a freaking fool and I like my best friend so that's x2 for me. Guren yawned as he started to wake up. I was looking down at him when he opened his eyes. I had realized how close we were. I started to blush a little and quickly shook it off.

"You awake?" I asked as he slowly woke up. He nodded but stayed put on my lap. I can tell he was comfortable but tired at the same time. He tried to not fall back asleep.

"Guren, just go back to sleep. You're tired, I can tell." I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back a little and dozed off again. I leaned back against the board. I looked up at Chooki and he grinned at me.

"You're a caring person, Ceylan." I rolled my eyes then whispered thanks. I slid down and lay on the pillow and Guren was now sleeping on my shoulder. Guren and I were the same height but he still managed to be light, for whatever reason that may be. But I won't ask him. That may have been too personal at the moment. Plus, it was none of my business to pry into his life as much as I wanted to for obvious reasons. As I continued with my thoughts the time went by quickly. The door busted open and waking the others all up, giving us a terrible sight that struck fear in all of us…


	5. Please Read Its Important!

AN: I'm sorry I will not update for a while. I have practice and a therapist for my depression and I'm going on a date so I'm sorry! I would tell you more but I really can't because of how people will react so I'm sorry. Bye! Have any questions ask me!


End file.
